Tilt bed trailers are commonly used to transport skid steers and other vehicles. The tilt bed portion of the trailer can be tilted so that it forms a ramp the vehicle can be driven up and then can rotated flat forming part of the flat deck the vehicle will sit on during transport.
There are a number of ways the tilt bed portion of a tilt bed trailer can be secured down for transport and then allowed to tilt up but they usually require a number of steps to unlatch. Other systems that are easy to unlatch may not adequately secure the tilt bed in the downward position.